


Maybe

by lilacsilver



Series: All at Sea [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsilver/pseuds/lilacsilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>She's been stressing out over nothing</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe

             Negative. She’s not pregnant, and she’s been stressing out over nothing. With a heavy sigh, Darcy tosses the test in the trash and leaves the bathroom. She doesn’t get more than a few steps before Bucky comes out of the living room with a piece of paper in his metal hand.

            “So?” he says. “What’s the verdict?”

            “What?”

            He gives her a _look_. “You dropped the receipt. I do know how to read, y’know.”

            She sighs again. “Well, I’m not pregnant. No worries, right?”

            “Did you wanna be?”

            She bites her lip. “No – I don’t know. For a second there...”

            He moves toward her, his eyes searching her face, and tosses the drugstore receipt to the floor. She meets him halfway, sinking into his arms and accepting what little comfort he can offer. It’s true that a tiny part of her had been hoping for a little plus sign, but she can’t find much of a problem with the result.

            Their lives are too dangerous, too unpredictable, to raise a kid. She’s not really mom material, on top of that: she has a hard enough time looking after herself. And Bucky has too many problems of his own. They can’t. It’s out of the question to bring a child into their whirlwind life.

            His hand drifts south and squeezes, jolting her out of her reverie. She meets his eyes and finds the mischief there, and can’t help but laugh.

            “We should celebrate,” he says.

            “No! That’s what caused this in the first place.” She kisses him anyway, grinning against his mouth.

            “You’re probably right, doll,” he says when she pulls away. “Shame, though...you are looking particularly gorgeous today.”

            “You’re not so bad yourself.” Then she sobers, looking at him. “Did you want…?”

            He shakes his head. “Me, be a dad? Not even a little. ‘S hard enough, this life, without addin’ another mouth t’ feed.”

            “Just you ‘n’ me,” she says. “I can live with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> This may be the last fic in this little series, because it's never gained much of an audience and I figured I should probably move on.


End file.
